Hollaback Girl
By Gwen Stefani. The only reason I'm using this song is because I've run out of fresh material. LYRICS Uh huh, this my shitAll the girls stomp your feet like this A few times I’ve been around that trackSo it’s not just gonna to happen like thatBecause I ain’t no Hollaback Girl, I ain’t no Hollaback GirlOoh ooh, this my shit, this my shit I heard that you were talking shitAnd you didn’t think that I would hear it People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired upSo I’m ready to attack, gonna lead the packGonna get a touchdown, gonna take you outThat’s right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up A few times I’ve been around that trackSo it’s not just gonna to happen like thatBecause I ain’t no Hollaback Girl, I ain’t no Hollaback GirlOoh ooh, this my shit, this my shit So that’s right dude, meet me at the bleachersNo principals, no student, teachersAll the boys want to be the winnerBut there can only be one So I’m gonna fight, gonna give it my allGonna make you fall, gonna sock it to youThat’s right I’m the last one standingAnother one bites the dust A few times I’ve been around that trackSo it’s not just gonna to happen like thatBecause I ain’t no Hollaback Girl, I ain’t no Hollaback GirlOoh ooh, this my shit, this my shit Let me hear you say this shit is bananas, B A N A N A S(This shit is bananas, B A N A N A S) A few times I’ve been around that trackSo it’s not just gonna to happen like thatBecause I ain’t no Hollaback Girl, I ain’t no Hollaback GirlOoh ooh, this my shit, this my shit LYRIC CRITICS TIME A few times I've been around that track, So it's not just gonna happen like that Wait what? This is an incomplete thought. That's like the And Theory that TheAmazingAtheist from YouTube came up with. The theory states that if you use AND as the first word to begin a new argument, you're the going to confuse the person and look stupid. For instance, if you walked up to someone and said, "I'm gonna kill you!" They'll be like, "Oh no! PLEASE NO!", but if you say, "And I'm gonna kill you!", they're going to respond "Oh n- wait, what? I'm confu- did you already say something?" Because I ain't no hollaback girl, I ain't no hollaback girl We never get to understand the definition of hollaback girl. Sorry if you were expecting one. I heard that you were talking shit, And you didn't think that I would hear it Well Gwen, that's usually the main reason why people talk shit, because they only tell people they think won't tell anyone. Though I'm not a fan of twofaced people, it's true. So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack Wait a minute, what? You're hearing people talk shit, so you respond with violence? Pfft, I don't want to sound like one of those anti-violence people, but I'm a pacifist, I'm more of a Pen-Is-Mightier-Than-The-Sword guy rather than Actions-Speak-Louder-Than-Words kind of guy. So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers Dude? So I'm assuming this is a guy? Wow. You're going to win only because today's society if a woman kills a man, it's, "Oh no! That's not good..." but if a man kills a woman, "HOLY SHIT WHAT A FUCKING FAGGOT OHMYHGOD LET'S BURN HIS LEGS AND DESTROY HIM HE IS A MONSTER WHO NEEDS TO BE STOPPED!" '''Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one '''Probably you because of what I said up above. So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all, Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you, That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust another one bites the dust OH! That's just a Sick burn! *sizzling sounds* I bet you really scared him! Let me hear you say this shit is bananas Bananas? Really? I got a banana joke. Why doesn't Gwen Stefani make like a banana and die? TheSilverIdiots (talk) 14:05, April 18, 2013 (UTC)